Pillow Sheet
Pillow Sheet is an OC created by The Electric Switch. Random Guy: Who Are you? Pillow Sheet: I’m Batman! Just joking, I’m a kid. Random Guy: Well that was lame.**Pillow Sheet beams him** Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Rax vs Pillow Sheet (Completed) * OC Battle Royale (Completed) * Goku and Vegeta vs Pillow Sheet and Ninja Kitten (Completed) * Cartoon Jam Studios Vs Cartoon Network * Ocs battle royale 2 * Pillow Sheet vs The Crystal Gems (Completed) * Bomberman vs Pillow Sheet * Pillow Sheet vs Archie Sonic (Completed) * SpongeBob SquarePants vs Pillow Sheet * (Prep Time) Pillow Sheet and MegaKirby vs Bill Cipher and Dimentio (Completed) * Gark vs Pillow Sheet (Completed) * Gark,pillow,virus vs looney badster (Completed) * Jibanyan vs Pillow Sheet * Pillow Sheet vs Mega Kirby (Completed) * Pillow Sheet and MegaKirby Vs. Bill Cipher and Dimentio (Completed) * Pillow Sheet and MegaKirby vs Mickey and Donald (Completed) * OCs vs Shonen Jump Battle Record Wins: 9 Draws: 1 Losses: 1 Possible Opponents * SpongeBob SquarePants * Mickey Mouse * Mario * Mao Mao * Commander Frogginius * Sonic * Luigi * Sans * Orange * Gark * Virus * Looper With Ninja Kitten * Goku and Vegeta vs Pillow Sheet and Ninja Kitten (Completed) With Seedy With Muffin-head With Virus * Gark,pillow,virus vs looney badster (completed) With MegaKirby * Pillow Sheet and MegaKirby vs Mickey and Donald (Completed) * Pillow Sheet and MegaKirby Vs. Bill Cipher and Dimentio (Completed) * (Prep Time) Pillow Sheet and MegaKirby vs Bill Cipher and Dimentio (Completed) With Gark * Gark,pillow,virus vs looney badster (Completed) Battle Royale * OC Battle Royale (Completed) * Ocs battle royale 2 With OCs * OC Battle Royale * Ocs battle royale 2 * Ocs vs ocs total war * OCs vs Shonen Jump With Rax With his brother Pillow Fluff Abilities * Shape Shifting * Freezing Time * High Level Of Toon Force * Teleportation * Ultra Pillow Sheet can warp reality and everything itself * Duplication * Super, Super, SUPER Speed * Super Strength * Super, Super, SUPER Durability * Telekinesis * Fourth Wall Awareness * Flight * Super Forms * Intelligent * Invincibility * Invulnerability * Reality-Warping * Extendable Limbs * Regeneration * Fire Manipulation * Time Manipulation * Immortality Feats * Beat Ninja Kitten * Beat Unicron * Fought the Lord Of Lords * Survived the hottest star in the Milky Way * Survived being sliced * Beat the reality warping Muffinhead in a 1v1 In his Ultra Form * Can breathe in space and water * Is a Pillow, meaning he can take thousands of hits * Literally, I mean LITERaLLY, broke the fourth wall of his multiverse * Travelled to Jupiter in his base form in 5 seconds * Immune to Toon Acid * Can scale to the omnipresent, omnipotent Muffinhead * Way Faster then the speed of light * He’s A Pillow, meaning when enemies hit him, it will be cosy, and they might get tired out * Sleeps without a pillow on his bed, cause he is one * Ultra Pillow Sheet can create and destroy galaxies and universes, * He can’t be erased * Immune to Mind control * Kept up with Virus and even outrun it * Lifted a 1,200 pound gift on his Birthday * Dodged dodgeballs that broke walls easily. Flaws * Is a Pillow, meaning he has a hard time in his base form hurting superior enemies * He’s Only 10 years old * He‘s short, because he’s a couch pillow, not a bed pillow, his brother is a bed pillow * A tiny bit lazy * Uses his Ultra form for important occasions * Is to young to understand simple adult concepts * Immature * Wacky * To Optimistic * Intelligent, But needs to think more about his tactics Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:The Electric Switch Category:OCs Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Reality Warpers